theplutyrianencyclopaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Yutyrannus
Yutyrannus ''is a distant relative of the Central Sector's enormous and fearsome [[Tyrannosaurus|''Tyrannosaurus]]. It is one of the only dinosaurs known to be native to the Arctic Sector. Biology A majestic and beautiful theropod, Yutyrannus ''is adapted perfectly to the frigid Borealia. Adorned with a muted blue skin tone and icy white plumage, they are incredibly camouflaged in the arctic landscape. The arms and legs are beefy and stout, protecting the extremities from the arctic cold, but also make ''Yutyrannus ''a very muscular and tough animal. ''Yutyrannus are generally, perhaps surprisingly, mellow and not especially territorial animals. Unless hungry, most specimens often live in peace with their mammalian neighbors. Nonetheless, if a Yutyrannus ''is riled up enough, it will lash out with incredible speed and strength, oftentimes killing with a single blow. A ''Yutyrannus' ''fury can be invoked by extreme hunger, protection of a mother's offspring, or the alien scent of a human, which it has learned all too well to associate with gunshots and a relatively easy snack. The Halcyon Coast is a local breeding ground for ''Yutyrannus, and host hundreds of Yutyrannus from around the area. Contrary to what might be assumed, this makes the area a very peaceful and and quiet landscape. Many predators and other dangerous forces are dissuaded from occupying and prowling the area, for fear of Yutyrannus. '' ''Yutyrannus ''occupy a unique niche within the Arctic. Being one of the only dinosaurs in Borealia, its biology is much different than the polar mammals that share its habitat. ''Yutyrannus ''has the height advantage over most of the creatures it lives among. However, pound for pound, ''Yutyrannus is much more fragile in build and constitution than the other beasts around. So despite being officially considered the top dog, Yutyrannus, ''especially alone or small specimens, are still susceptible to attacks from Andrewsarchus'' and Daeodon, two large and solitary animals''.'' Dignities of ''Homotheorium'''' will not directly attack, but will oftentimes stand their ground against ''Yutyrannus. ''However, these instances of polar mammals acting aggressively towards ''Yutyrannus ''are extremely rare. Very little is immune from a determined, hungry ''Yutyrannus ''attack. Macrauchenia, Diprotodon, and ''Toxodon, ''are often made easy meals for a ''Yutyrannus. The only real protection these animals have against this is strength in numbers. Even so, Yutyrannus ''are intelligent and swift hunters, able to pick off individuals from a herd with ease. ''Sivatherium males are often territorial during mating season, and can be overwhelmed with such adrenaline so as to face a Yutyrannus head on. Glyptodon are often too hard of a nut to crack for the fragile, knife-like teeth of the polar tyrannosaurid. Chalicotheres often flee, but if backed into a corner will lash out as a last resort, and have been witnessed driving off Yutyrannus. Hyaenodon packs are wary of Yutyrannus ''which stalk the tundras, often running for the hills after smelling a ''Yutyrannus ''from miles away. ''Brontornis ''and ''Kelenken behave similarly, after having sensed the arctic theropod, they will sprint in the opposite direction.'' Dinocrocuta and ''Yutyrannus ''do not often cross paths, as when one is active, the other is dormant. ''Megatherium ''and ''Yutyrannus ''are an interesting case, in which ''Yutyrannus ''will often avoid the giant sloth, while ''Megatherium ''will actively attack ''Yutyrannus, ''even if in a small group. Appearances ''Yutyrannus is available as a huntable in Carnivores: Far North, using the Ceratosaurus ''AI spot. Current Edition In the current release of Far North, Beta 2.1, this version of ''Yutyrannus is not available. Neither is the Halcyon Coast. Both are slated for release in an upcoming build of Carnivores: Far North.Category:Carnivores: Far North Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Arctic Sector